1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to an audio system and method of outputting multi-channel audio signals, and more particularly, to an audio system and method of extracting reflection characteristics of a space in which the audio system is installed, optimizing multi-channel audio signals based on the extracted reflection characteristics, and outputting the optimized audio signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Audio systems to reproduce sound fields using a plurality of speakers are being developed. One of the audio systems outputs sound beams toward a wall of a space in which the audio system is installed through a speaker array including a plurality of speakers, thereby providing an effect similar to a virtual speaker being present on the wall using a sound beam reflected by the wall.
An optimal angle at which a sound beam is to be reflected varies depending on an area of the space, a shape of the wall, a size of the wall, and a position of a user. Thus, an existing audio system includes a separate sound sensor, estimates sound characteristics by measuring a sound pressure corresponding to a sound beam using the sound sensor while changing a direction of the sound beam, and determines an angle of the sound beam optimized for a position of a user and a space in which the audio system is installed.
However, the existing audio system needs to measure a level of the sound pressure while changing a direction of each sound beam, and thus a plenty of measurement time is needed. Further, in a case in which noise enters while the sound pressure is measured, a position at which the sound pressure increases may change. Thus, a non-optimal angle may be determined to be an optimized angle of the sound beam.
Accordingly, there is demanded a method of quickly measuring reflection characteristics of a space in which an audio system is installed, and minimizing an effect of noise.